


Kink Case File I-4

by SEALCommander_M_Stark



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Polyamory, READ NOTES, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, mentions of watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEALCommander_M_Stark/pseuds/SEALCommander_M_Stark
Summary: Steve gets home late from work and checks in on Mary who's sleeping in the guest room. He sees that Danny's left her thoroughly fucked and it's such a beautiful sight...he can't help himself. This was something they could cross off of her list.
Relationships: Mary Ann McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Mary Ann McGarrett/Steve McGarrett, Mary Ann McGarrett/Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Kink Case File I-4

**Author's Note:**

> Somnophilia (from Latin "somnus" = sleep and Greek φιλία, "-philia" = friendship), also known as sleeping princess syndrome and sleeping beauty syndrome, is a paraphilia in which an individual becomes sexually aroused by someone who is unconscious. Sexology scholar John Money stated that the condition has a high degree of correlation throughout history with incest and may progress to necrophilia. The Dictionary of Psychology categorized somnophilia within the classification of predatory paraphilias.
> 
> Steve is in a secret but consensual relationship with his male best friend and his sister. Mary has a sex-bucket-list and this was one of the items on her list. 
> 
> If any of this isn't your cup of tea, please just nope out now.

Steve was beyond tired as he finally made it home from a long day at the office. He hated having to put in the extra hours while Mary was visiting but it couldn't be helped. The governor had a lot of influential people on the island and Steve had to explain a few of his decisions, which wasn't fun. So other than a lot of forms to fill out, he also had a lot of desk-jockeys who have never done _anything_ remotely the likes of Five-Oh, looking at him and judging him. He stayed in his office after his meetings to cover all the forms needed, so he wouldn't have to worry about them on Monday morning. 

He was more than happy to make it home, even though he guesses that no one will be awake. Joan was at a girl scout trip for the week, so the three adults were hoping for some quality _fun_ time. 

The lights being off were a telling sign that Danny and Mary had a tiring day and were asleep. He did his usual checks of the doors and windows before making his way upstairs. The light to the guest bedroom was on, which made him raise an eyebrow and made him poke his head inside. The sight he was greeted with made his mouth water and his cock harden. 

Mary lay in the middle of the bed completely fucked out in nothing but an oversized jersey he's sure is his. From his place at the door, he could still see the come oozing out of her pussy, her legs spread beautifully. Her arms were next to her head, keeping the oversized jersey lifted over halfway. Steve sat at the edge of the bed to admire the beautiful mess that Danny had left behind. This was his handy work, no mistake. Steve's hand landed on Mary's inner thigh and caressed it gently from where it landed up to her stomach, his fingers getting sticky and wet from some of the things left on her body. He grabbed the edge of the jersey and lifted it to his nose and there was a distinct smell of piss and it made his cock twitch _and_ it brought a smile to his face. 

Standing he quietly stripped from all of his clothes. He gave his cock a few strokes but it was already achingly hard from the sight alone. Steve makes his way between her legs and she doesn't stir. He's been where she's been. Danny has fucked him into unconsciousness more than once and it's utter bliss. He would think he would feel some sort of jealousy at knowing they had this sort of fun without him. At first he did, but once he was secure in their place and how much they loved him, what he feels now is just longing. He aches to be with them and it hurts when they're apart for whatever reason. They're trying hard to find a way to make this permanent but haven't yet. So they take as much advantage when they are together. 

He caresses her thighs, watching more come ooze out of her still. His hands smoothed up her thighs to her hips and up her stomach, under the jersey and lifting it up over her breasts. Danny's love bites were already forming and darkening her tanned flesh. Steve massages her tits, admiring them and smiling at the lack of tan lines. Mary always loved to bathe in the sun naked, and he had plenty of memories of her doing so over the years. 

He leaned over her and licked one of her nipples and then kissed its twin before making his way south. Then he was teasing her pussy lips with his tongue, dipping it into her slit to taste her sweetness and moaning softly, before beginning to suck gently on her clit. Mary stirred at the pleasure he was giving her but didn't awaken, though her body began to shift and chase the pleasure Steve was offering. Steve hummed against her sensitive mound, letting the vibrations flow into her body, and slowly kissed and licked at her until she was beginning to tremble. She was reacting more and Steve looked up to see if she would wake, but it seemed like Danny's cock really did a number on her. He made out with her pussy, taking his time and teasing, stimulating, building her up into a gradually increasing frenzy even while she was unconscious. When Mary came it was with a whine and moan, poor thing horribly exhausted. 

Steve kissed his way back up her body. His cock head pressing to her entrance, he let out a moan as his aching need was taken in by her amazing heat. Inch by inch he disappeared inside of her until he bottomed out. He moaned her name before he pulled out halfway and then thrust back in, and again and again and again until he had a steady rhythm. Gentle at first but as the pleasure was already coiling in the pit of his stomach and he began to thrust deeper and faster as he chased his pleasure. 

" _Fuck_!" He cried out as he came, his own fluids mixing with Mary's and Danny's. 

He pulled out only to adjust into a comfortable position and pull Mary close, spooning her. 

He was so very tired, it didn't take him long to fall asleep. 

* * *

"Morning." Danny greeted them as he entered the kitchen, fresh from the shower. 

"Hey...sorry we didn't join you. You really did a number on me and Steve-" Mary began. 

"Was really tired from work and the sight I came home to was... _wow_ , Danno," Steve said as he stood and met their boyfriend for a kiss. "You missed us though, right?"

"Course. But not gonna lie. It was kinda nice having the bed all to myself." Danny said as he stole another kiss from Steve before going to give one to Mary. 

"Oh please, you missed the hell out of us and you know it," Mary told him with a cheeky grin.

"Neither confirm nor deny. But you two did make an arousing sight yourselves."

"You should have joined us," Steve said to him as he grabbed a mug for Danny and served him some coffee. 

"Maybe next time. This was one of the items on Mary's bucket list." Danny answered him with a small added 'thank you' before he looked over to Mary, "Was it everything you dreamed of?"

She gave them a dreamy smile in answer. "Oh yeah. Definitely goes in the 'do again' category." 

"So far that's about everything we've done," Danny noted.

"Two hot guys fucking me senseless...yeah, that's something worth repeating as many times as the mood strikes," Mary said with a smirk. 

"Whose turn is it next?" Steve asked as he placed a plate of food in front of Danny. 

"Yours babe. So, whatever you want, just let us know and we'll have it ready." 


End file.
